


From Little Things Big Things Grow

by henriettaholden



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> Non-Au drabble from getting <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tHEGo-g3mw">this Australian song</a> stuck in my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From Little Things Big Things Grow

**Author's Note:**

>  Non-Au drabble from getting [this Australian song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tHEGo-g3mw) stuck in my head.

Jared zoomed past, humming with a volume fit for a megaphone. Jensen went to clobber him but he scooted away, giant grin in place as he hummed even louder.

Later, when in line at the catering truck, Jared appeared right behind Jensen. So close, his nose was parting Jensen’s hair as he whispered into his ear.

“From little things, big things grow.” He accentuated his words with a rub against the crotch of Jensen’s jeans. Little Jensen tried to take notice.

“I hate you, Padalecki”.

Jared just cackled and moved onto Misha, terrorising the crew with his whale-like atonal sounds.


End file.
